Bleach Drabble Bubble
by Ardent Sacrilege
Summary: Series of drabbles. Some centered around fics I've done, some for meme requests, and some just because. Will contain YAOI and most likely SMUT. Current segment contains- HornisakishIchigo&Isshin/Ryuuken&Kira/Uryuu


**BleachDrabbleBubble**

This will be a collection of my drabbles for Bleach, also note that there might be content which will squick the more timid reader so please understand why I rate this M.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kibo Tite I don't make any money from writing this.

**Author's Note:**

Some drabbles may eventually become their own stories and/or contribute to other stories, all depends on my time/creativity/patience. 

* * *

**Forgiven But Unforgotten**

_A Hornisaki-ish one that takes place after my 'Creature' fic. Ichigo reflecting on what he's done._

When we first got back from the Seireitei I just wanted to protect you, to save you. You looked so fragile, so easily broken, even through that tough front you tried to put up in front of everyone. When I got to see your new skills on the battlefield, it just made me want you more. It seemed it would take a hell of a lot to kill you, and oddly enough that sorta comforted me. I think it's because it made me feel like I wouldn't have to worry about you dying so easily. I wouldn't have to worry so much about another person I cared for dying.

But then those feelings I had of wanting to protect you grew twisted. I'm not even sure if I can blame my hollow for it this time. I mean I kinda wanted you too. I didn't think I'd ever act on what I wanted, but I still wanted you. Did he know that? Is that why he made me do it? He won't say whether or not it was completely him. The annoying bastard just says to figure something out for myself for once. I hope he drowns in my fucked up head world.

I wasn't supposed to lose control. That's why I trained with those idiotic vaizards.

Most importantly I wasn't supposed to lose control around you, around anyone I loved. I mean how could I let myself do that to you?

I still see it in your ever weary eyes when you look at me, you keep searching for him. That horned creature that lurks just beyond your vision. You keep waiting for that other part of me to show up and make you relive your nightmares.

Even so, after everything that happened you still treat me as you did before. You still give that same sarcastic greeting that manages to make everything feel right again. You didn't even flinch when I asked you how you were doing. Just gave a 'Better then you, Kurosaki.' and went back to sewing.

You've already forgiven me, haven't you? Even I can tell that. But you'll never forget that night, and I know that because I won't be able to either.

* * *

**Less Is More**

_Quick poorly written drabble-smut for a KinkMeme challenge. Challenge was-_

_[_**_More_**_ filling and _**_less_**_ requesting, kids!]_

"Are you ready?"

"I swear Kurosaki, _more_ filling, _less _requesting my permission for it!"

Isshin gave a mental chuckle at that. Ryuuken was never any less demanding, even when his hands were tied spread-eagle to the headboard of a bed.

Instead of immediately obliging the white haired quincys' own request he let his hands wander across the pale skin beneath him, giving him teasingly feather light touches. Ryuuken's finally started to moan and tug against the restraints when he began to tease his nipples.

"Kurosaki....Isshin......Now damn you!"

Thinking he had tested the other mans patience for long enough, Isshin leaned down to ravish Ryuuken's mouth, enjoying that pepperminty flavor that the other man always tasted like. Reluctantly he pulled away to take in the delicious view of his severely disheveled looking partner. It was always rather satisfying to him that he was the only one who could do this to stoic quincy. That he was the only one who could see him spread out on a bed, glasses thrown off in a fit of passion and hair thoroughly mussed while demanding to be fucked. Just from that thought he could feel his cock twitch in excitement and expectation.

Staring into the lustful blue eyes of his partner and feeling on top of the world, he guided his cock into Ryuuken's tight hot entrance, filling him completely.

* * *

**Broken**

_Another quick KinkMeme prompt._

_[Kira/Uryuu, "You're broken and beautiful"]_

They lay there for what seemed an eternity, being held safely in each others arms. There was such security when they were together. They weren't pariah's of Soul Society here. Izuru wasn't the quiet yet grim de-facto leader of the Third Division. Uryuu wasn't the Quincy prodigy who had lost his powers in a desperate gambit for revenge.

Life these past weeks had been difficult for both of them.

Accepting that his captain was a traitor, and that he had stood by and let one of his best friends be murdered came less as a blow and more as a knockout to Izuru. To know the man he'd looked up to for decades had so easily betrayed them..... he could only say that he was glad he had found someone else to confide in.

Uryuu could no longer even _feel_ reiatsu, much less wield it in battle. He was worse then useless in a battle, he was a burden. His highly fought for independence had been snatched away from him. Everything had felt bleak, it was almost like losing his grandfather again. He wasn't one to believe in miracles but finding another person drifting on the shockwaves of what happened certainly seemed like one.

Fate, destiny, luck, or what have you. It didn't really matter what they called it. The end result, that was all they cared about.

Izuru wove his hands through Uryuu's dark hair, bringing him closer so he could hear him whisper.

"You're broken and beautiful........and so am I."


End file.
